Solo calor corporal
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Una batalla de Kassadin y Malzahar en Jonia enfurece a Akali, ella decidida, quiere acabar con ambos pero Velkoz aparece para impedirlo. Zed acaba con Velkoz pero antes de caer, deja un Grieta del Vacío. Akali y Zed son succionados por ella y ambos quedan a merced del mortal frío de Freljord. Lo único que les podría salvar o mantener vivos suficiente sería el...calor corporal.


**:s Buenas, este es un one-shot de Zed x Akali, la verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja y pienso que esta idea no está tan mala, bueno, sin nada más que decir, los dejo con la historia .**

**PD: La imagen no es mía, pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**PD 2: Es un jodido lemon .**

"_Solo calor corporal"_

Una shuriken se ensartó en el tronco de un árbol de roble y luego otra al lado. El maestro de las sombras acomodó su casco y luego tomó las dos shurikens para volverlas a lanzar al mismo árbol. Este árbol ya tenía muchísimas marcas de shurikens y otras armas, éste árbol era el mismo en el que Zed siempre había entrenado desde joven, desde que aún su maestro vivía, aquí venia a entrenar y tratar de superar a Shen, pero al final pudo hacerlo no gracias al árbol, sino al poder de las sombras, aún así venía aquí para alejarse de los desesperantes que a veces podían ser sus discípulos, novatos en el arte de las sombras.

Sus días entre los ninjas del equilibrio fueron largos, Zed siempre tuvo la certeza de que no pertenecía ahí pero jamás la mencionó. Luego de encontrar la caja de las sombras, asesinó al padre de su rival más grande, Shen y no se arrepentía. A pesar de todo, Shen aún no había logrado asesinarlo, Zed no iba a dejarse asesinar por alguien como Shen y menos por su grupito de ninjas mediocres.

Lanzó la shuriken hacía atrás y escuchó un grito.

—Perdone, maestro, no quería interrumpirlo, pero…

Un chico estaba cubriéndose la cabeza, la shuriken estaba sobre ella. Zed gruñó molesto.

—Habla.

—Están atacando el templo…

Zed corría y saltaba entre los árboles, con su discípulo siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba casi destruido, sus alumnos estaban dispersados, aniquilando a los… ¿entes del vacío? ¿Qué rayos hacían los entes del vacío en su templo?

Vio flotar a Malzahar sobre el templo, luchando contra Kassadin, los ataques fallidos de estos iba a parar al pueblo y se escuchan explosiones de un inmenso poder. Zonas Nulas (W) que Malzahar provocaba sobre el suelo del templo impedía que alguien se acercara demasiado, y las Esferas Nulas (Q) de Kassadin que Malzahar esquivaba, chocaban contra el terreno, causando una gran explosión.

Zed quería hacer algo pero meterse con los del Vacío era algo que también quería evitar. Entonces sintió una brisa, vio a alguien correr, blandiendo dos armas y saltando en el tejado del templo para alcanzar a esos dos del Vacío.

Akali.

Los discípulos de Zed, miraron a su maestro, como esperando una orden porque venían a esa mujer pelear sola contra los del Vacío y sus entes. Zed asintió con resignación y sus alumnos prosiguieron a combatir contra los entes.

Unos entes más grandes que otros para impedir que se acercaran a Malzahar. Akali estaba bastante cerca y mientras esquivaba las Esferas Nulas de Kassadin, iba prediciendo los movimientos de Malzahar. Justamente cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse hacía Malzahar…un gran rayo la cegó por completo, quemándola, haciéndola caer contra la tierra y también proporcionando un grito de dolor, pero aún así se puso nuevamente de pie. Viendo a Velkoz reír y proteger a Malzahar.

Zed sacó sus cuchillas y Akali lo miró sin decir nada. Ambos ninjas parecían trabajar juntos esta vez. Se pusieron en posición de combate y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Velkoz les lanzó su Perturbación Tectónica (E), ambos perdieron el equilibrio en sus pies pero aún así decidieron acercarse a él. Zed saltó al tejado, Akali le seguía, se impulsaban el uno al otro pero entonces otro Rayo Desintegrador de Seres Vivos (R) de Velkoz alcanzó a Akali, Zed pudo esquivarlo con facilidad gracias a su Sombra Viviente (W). Se acercó lo suficiente a Velkoz para ponerle su Marca de la Muerte (R) y aplicarle todo su combo. Regresó al suelo, aún no transcurrían los tres segundos. Vio a Akali tendida en el suelo, estaba con quemaduras en los brazos y piernas, se arrodilló a su lado sin poder evitarlo pero entonces sintió no apoyarse en nada, miró a Velkoz de nuevo y éste gritó al explotar la marca, pero…había dejado una Grieta del Vacío (W) bajo ellos. Los estaba succionando, Zed se sostenía del borde para tratar de no ser succionado, Akali ya no estaba. Sus alumnos se acercaron a él para tratar de ayudarlo pero la fuerza era increíble…no pudo evitar ser arrastrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió un frío intenso cuando abrió los ojos, su rostro se estaba congelando. Miró a los alrededores y solo pudo ver nieve, hielo y oscuridad. Su casco estaba tirado un poco lejos, se levantó un poco aturdido y cuando lo recogió, vio a Akali tirada, cubierta por la nieve, con los labios morados y congelándose, se podía ver a simple vista.

Zed tomó su casco y luego se acercó a la mujer, se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la cara, moviéndola para hacer que se despertara, con un poco de brusquedad la tomó de la mandíbula.

—Akali, despierta, maldición.

Miró de nuevo a los alrededores, estaban en una grieta de hielo, aquí los había traído la Grieta del Vacío de Velkoz, ya había escuchado que muchas entradas al Vacío conectan con Freljord, y estaba más que seguro de que estaba en Freljord. ¿Qué otro lugar tenía semejante frío en Runaterra?

Otra fuerte brisa. Este frío era horrible, era asquerosamente sofocante, y lo peor era que la temperatura no iba a subir jamás. Se levantó de ahí y comenzó a recorrer la grieta, no había nada aparte de hielo, nieve y rocas, pero entonces ¿o su vista lo engañaba o era una cueva? Se acercó y sí, era una cueva pequeña, regresó por Akali, no era que no quisiera dejarla morir sino que él quería matarla no que el frío ni los del Vacío hicieran su trabajo por él.

Cuando iba a mitad del camino para llegar a la pequeña cueva, ella se removió con brusquedad en los brazos del maestro de las sombras, entonces él la tiró a la nieve.

— ¡ZED! —le gritó furiosa. —. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme?!

Zed hizo un pequeño ruido de irritación y pasó a su lado sin mirarla, se dirigía a la cueva. Ella lo siguió porque de seguro sabía dónde iba, no como ella, aunque jamás se lo diría. Con cada paso que daba Akali, le dolían sus heridas y quemaduras causadas por Velkoz, pero no quería parecer la damisela en peligro frente a Zed, así que no iba a decir nada.

En la cueva no entraba brisa pero aún así había un frío intenso y con la poca ropa abrigadora que ambos ninjas traían les iba a ser difícil aguantar al menos un día. Zed se apoyó contra la pared de hielo de la cueva, Akali estaba frente a él, apoyada en la pared frente a esa. Las piernas de ambos estaban paralelas. Zed estaba respirando entrecortadamente y no entendía por qué. Akali escuchaba la respiración de Zed y le llamó la atención, quizá su fuerte no era el frío pero tampoco el de ella, solo que hace poco Akali fue enviada a una misión a Freljord y por eso quizá se había acostumbrado un poco al frío.

—Zed…—quiso llamar su atención. —, es solo una tormenta, mañana estará despejado y saldrá el sol para que nos larguemos de aquí.

Zed carraspeó. — ¿Cómo…es que…puedes…soportar…este frío…con esas ropas…? —dijo entrecortadamente.

Akali llevaba menos ropa encima que Zed y había dejado caer su máscara en algún lugar de esta grieta. Zed volvió a carraspear.

—Me he acostumbrado un poco. —respondió casi con normalidad.

Hubo silencio después de eso. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habló por última vez. Zed se mantenía callado y quieto en el mismo lugar. Akali abrazaba sus rodillas contra sí y miraba como un pico de hielo reflejaba a Zed, esa era la única forma de mirarlo y que él no lo tomara como amenaza al no notarlo.

—Zed. —lo llamó, le estaba preocupando. —, Zed, Zed.

Se acercó a él gateando, se arrodilló a su lado y le agitó suavemente la cabeza, no estaba reaccionando. Maldición.

— ¡ZED! —le gritó fuertemente cerca de su oído. Se acercó al pecho del ninja y casi no escuchaba su corazón, estaba muy débil.

—A…ka…—apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

—Zed, debo salvarte. —le dijo desesperada. —Tienes hipotermia, maldición, no sé…no sé como…

Akali recordó algo que Irelia le dijo una vez sobre el calor corporal, ella le contó que en sus "aventuras" le aumentaba la temperatura haciendo contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, en otras palabras, calor corporal, Akali sabía que tampoco era muy "caliente" que digamos pero si así podía salvar a Zed…Maldición, es Zed, le daba vergüenza pero si eso impedía que muriera…

Akali se colocó sobre Zed, sus piernas a costados de las caderas del ninja de las sombras, sus manos estaban sobre el casco. Zed gruñó molesto y trató de quitarla pero ella no se movió.

—Calor corporal, Zed, así puedo salvarte…—le dijo removiendo el casco con delicadeza.

—Deja…—pronunció a duras penas el ninja de las sombras.

Cuando le quitó el casco y lo dejó a un lado, los labios del ninja estaban morados y tenía _frostbite_ en el rostro, solo en los costados. Los ojos de Zed, rojos y profundos no dejaban de mirarla, a Akali se le vino un recuerdo sobre cuando eran niños, cuando aún Zed no era un maestro de la sombras. El rostro de Zed estaba muy pálido, a pesar de que Zed fuera un poco moreno, en verdad se miraba como si fuera pálido.

—Sé que no confías en mí pero debes entender que así podrás vivir, terco. —le dijo acercándose a la boca del ninja.

Akali lo besó, sentía una sensación extraña en su estómago, introdujo su lengua en la boca del ninja y éste no opuso resistencia, al parecer ya se había resignado y además era un hombre. Akali lo despejó de su armadura, sino no podría calentar todo su cuerpo y ahora solo quedaba la camiseta que traía debajo, Akali pasó sus manos por debajo de esta y sintió el fuerte torso de Zed, se sintió apenada por hacerlo pero parece que a Zed no le importó porque la apretó más contra él como pudo. Los brazos de Zed aún estaban un poco fríos pero sabía que podía cambiarlo, por el momento se concentraba en el pecho, para que el corazón de Zed latiera con más fuerza.

Akali miró a Zed y notó que ya no tenía tanta palidez como hace unos momentos. Le quitó la camiseta de un tirón y comenzó a acariciar el pecho desnudo del ninja de las sombras mientras aún lo besaba, Zed gimió contra la boca de Akali y luego ella sintió una presión en el estómago de nuevo. Le lamió los labios a Zed y bajó hasta su cuello, besándolo y aún acariciando sus pectorales, seguía bajando hasta su ombligo, dándole caricias y haciendo que el maestro de las sombras se estremeciera, trataba de ocultarlo pero con Akali tan cerca era imposible que no se diera cuenta.

—No sé qué haces pero…está funcionado…—decía entrecortadamente, trataba de reprimir los gemidos pero le costaba demasiado.

— ¿Suficiente, no? —preguntó Akali mirándolo.

Zed guardó silencio al igual que Akali, ella giró la vista a la entrada de la cueva, los copos de nieve viajaban en el viento con rapidez mientras se escuchaba la corriente chocar contra las rocas de la grieta. Fue tomada desprevenida cuando Zed la empujó al suelo y éste se apoyaba en sus brazos para verla a los ojos.

—No me dejarás a medias, ¿o sí? —le preguntó con un tono extraño. ¿Era acaso una invitación?

Akali no sabía que responderle al ninja, se sentía tan pequeña en esta situación, él mirándola con esos ojos rojos, como si fuera un cazador que ve a su presa con intensas ganas de cazarla de una vez. Zed se acercó a sus labios lentamente, Akali acortó la distancia que los separaba enderezándose de golpe y ambos formaron parte de un beso. Zed le comenzó a quitar el uniforme a Akali, luego lo arrojó lejos, ella quedó con solo sus bragas ya que no llevaba un sujetador. El ninja de las sombras la tomó de ambas muñecas que estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de la kinkou, luego prosiguió a lamer los pechos de la mujer, Akali gemía con fuerza y gritaba cada vez que Zed mordía sus pechos o rozaba su punto más sensible.

Zed se quitó su pantalón, removiendo un poco de armadura y seguido lo que venía debajo. Akali vio que el miembro de Zed estaba erecto y luego él la miró suplicándole algo que Akali ya sabía que era. Ella, gustosa se acercó y lo introdujo en su boca, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo con suavidad, Zed soltaba gemidos graves cada vez que Akali lo hacía. Zed la apartó con suavidad y la recostó en la nieve que cubría el suelo de la cueva, la coleta de Akali estaba estirada sobre el suelo. Cuando Zed vio deseo en los ojos de Akali supo que debía hacerlo. Introdujo su miembro en ella, ella se arqueó hacía atrás con fuerza al sentir ese dolor. Zed se inclinó sobre ella un poco, la tomó de la espalda para que se aferrara a su cuello. Zed comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella, haciendo leves movimientos de cadera para que se acostumbrara, finalmente la penetró de una vez, ella gritó de dolor y arañó la el cuello de Zed, a él no le importó, sino que simplemente siguió con lo suyo para tratar de que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. La seguía penetrando y cada vez con más fuerza, mientras Akali soltaba lágrimas sobre los hombros del ninja, finalmente Akali se acostumbró y entonces comenzó a disfrutarlo.

—Zed, oh Zed…sigue…sigue…—decía atontada la joven kinkou.

Zed rió al verla así, tan hipnotizada por él y sus acciones. Akali gemía con cada embestida que Zed daba y él se excitaba también. Finalmente con esa última embestida, Zed cayó rendido sobre la mujer, ella lo abrazó del cuello que tenía sangre a causa de los rasguños. Ambos ninjas no pudieron soportar más, ambos cayeron dormidos y abrazados el uno con el otro.

Para Akali solo iba a ser unos cuantos besos para calentar a Zed pero terminó perdiendo su virginidad con el maestro de las sombras, y para Zed fue como algo tan extraño de experimentar y en especial con esta mujer kinkou, pero de todas formas…solo es un poco de calor corporal.

**Yo solo quería poner escenas subidas de tono pero me salió un lemon xDDDDD bueno, inspiración es inspiración, así lo quiso mi pervertida mente. Sigo pensando que no se me dan bien los lemons pero creo que voy mejorando :D**

**(Quizá secuela :O)**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
